The Thing About Bad Pennies
by Chibi-Kaisie
Summary: **TRADUCCIÓN** -Original de CrystallicSky- Siempre vuelven. CHACK. En Progreso.
1. Prólogo

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**The Thing About Bad Pennies**

Original en: /s/9978082/1/The-Thing-About-Bad-Pennies

**Por: CrystallicSky**

Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

Revisado por: Krishna Corvus

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Xiaolin Showdown ni alguno de sus personajes, tampoco hago ni intento tener beneficios al escribir esto ni ninguna de mis otras piezas.**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje, homosexualidad, (eventuales) situaciones sexuales, etc.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jack creía que si había una constante universal acerca de él, era esta: sin importar lo que hiciera, nunca salía de la manera que se suponía.

Nunca.

Por ejemplo, aquella vez un par de años atrás cuando en serio había sentido la falta de compañeros en su peculiar círculo de 'genio gótico maligno adolescente'. Esa no era la clase de cosas por las que sólo vas a una reunión, así que había parecido totalmente lógico, en ese momento, para Jack, construirse un compañero -uno que compartiera su estilo, intelecto, pasión por el mal y más importante, su meta para conquistar el mundo.

En retrospectiva, por supuesto... Bueno.

Lo menos dicho del resultado de _ese_ fiasco, lo mejor.

Aunque difícilmente era un incidente aislado. Jack estaba muy seguro que tenía un caso crónico de Ley de Murphy, y justamente casi todo lo que se proponía hacer terminaba virando en alguna rara e inesperada dirección que _no_ había previsto. Robo-Jack, su desastroso intento de ser Xiaolin, e incluso sólo dos semanas atrás cuando trató de probar su prototipo de teletransportador terminando en Egipto en vez de Inglaterra (y sí, las quemaduras por el sol _acababan_de desaparecer). El factor común era Jack tratando de hacer algo y por cualesquier circunstancia, jodiéndolo de manera espectacular.

Cuando pensaba de esa manera, su actual predicamento no parecería tan sorprendente.

En su defensa, Jack no había creído que el espiar a los Xiaolin fuera la clase de empresa que _pudiera_ joder, sólo porque era una rutina para él. Había estado en esta cosa Heylin por... Dios ¿ya eran diez años?

En fin, cuando tienes diez años de práctica en algo tienes a ser muy bueno en eso.

Jack difícilmente era un ninja cuando se trataba de sigilo, pero al menos tenía la confianza suficiente en sus habilidades para escabullirse que la idea de arrastrarse por el templo de Guan para recolectar información - sin el Velo de Sombras - ya no lo ponía nervioso.

¿Y por qué habría? A diferencia de los monjes quienes a veces eran un poco más agresivos al espantarlo, Guan no veía a Jack como una amenaza. Su versión de disciplina tendía a consistir en reprenderlo por los peligros del Heylin y darle una perturbadora mirada paternal de decepción. Era una del tipo muy 'director de secundaria preocupado', y para un hombre que había obtenido un título universitario después de salir del tercer grado, era patéticamente inefectiva; nunca garantizaba más que una virada de ojos antes que Jack se alejara volando.

Así que, sí, husmear por el templo de Guan era pan comido e inconcebible el joderlo, y probablemente era la razón por la Jack entró a hurtadillas esta noche para toparse con el Maestro Monje realizando aparentemente un ritual para convocar a Satán.

Bien, tal vez no a Satán. Eso probablemente requeriría más pentagramas, velas negras y pollos descuartizados o algo, los cuales, afortunadamente, estaban ausentes. Aunque, sí _había_ muchísimas velas y algunos extraños símbolos pintados en las paredes y Guan estaba cantando en un muy espeluznante susurro que provocaba escalofríos por la espalda de Jack.

... o tal vez no escalofríos, Jack se corrigió cuando la sensación no se detuvo. Era más como un hormigueo en el aire, de la clase de un zumbido subsónico que distinguía la magia Xiaolin del siseante chasquido de la Heylin.

_Bien, al menos es magia blanca_, Jack decidió acercarse más a la puerta de la habitación. _Aunque eso todavía no explica qué demonios trama._Estiró su cuello a través de la jamba para ver mejor, esperando que no atrajera la atención de Guan.

Resultó que probablemente no necesitaba preocuparse en ser visto, no con la intensa concentración que Guan tenía en el ornamentado cuenco ritual frente de él. Estaba colocando cosas en su interior, midiendo precisamente polvos y líquidos como si fuera el más bizarro chef en el mundo y este pastel de rareza Xiaolin tuviera que salir _tan_ bien -y todavía tenía que detener ese canto susurrante que estaba haciendo.

Jack escuchó con atención, tratando de descifrar y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que lo entendía.

Bueno, como sea, algunas partes de él.

Sonaba como chino, pero en una antigua y casi poética forma que se hilaba junto lírica y rítmicamente y por la manera que Guan la estaba acentuando hacía que la cabeza de Jack doliera, pero definitivamente había palabras en él que podía entender.

Pasado. Futuro. Alterar ¿tal vez?

Y entonces Jack se petrificó porque _esa_ no era chino y era un nombre.

Chase Young.

Hijo de perra.

Naturalmente, el primer pensamiento de Jack fue _¿Acaso estos perdedores no aprenden __nada?_ porque ya habían hecho esto. Diablos, _todos_ habían hecho esto, porque el brillante y claramente bien pensado plan de Omi de ir al pasado y cambiar el futuro de Chase Young, había cambiado el futuro de _todos_.

Al preguntar lo más astutamente posible resultó que aparte de Omi y posiblemente el mismo Chase, Jack era el único que recordaba sus vidas alternas pero esas memorias eran, en serio, desagradables.

Vivir en una granja y ser _bueno de tiempo completo_ era suficientemente malo por sí solo, pero de alguna manera, la otra era mucho peor: donde había ganado el mundo y derrotado a todos, pero había envejecido hasta el punto que estaba al borde de perder todo contra la muerte al momento que Omi apareció para reparar su error.

No había manera para que Jack pasara por esta mierda otra vez, lo que significaba...

Maldición. Jack iba a sabotear esto, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación otra vez, esperando ver un asomo de alguien más -El Maestro Fung o Dojo, quien tratara de hablar con Guan para disuadirlo, o los dragones, quienes instintivamente reaccionarían con este raro ritual y lo tratarían de detener.

_Chase_ hubiera sido especialmente genial ahora mismo, aunque parecía que el gran y poderoso bastardo preferiría forzar a Jack a ser responsable de sus problemas pues evidentemente no estaba por ningún lado.

Una irritante voz al fondo de su cabeza burlonamente dijo _¡altruismo!_a su 'responsabilidad', citando la (penosa) masiva antorcha que todavía cargaba por Chase, a pesar de los ocho años de la rutina 'Reina de Hielo' del adalid como pago.

Jack se recordó con fuerza que _su_ propio futuro estaba en juego también y que si hacía algo ahora, sería tanto para sí mismo como para Chase.

Aunque... si Jack era totalmente honesto consigo mismo, y tal vez podía darse el lujo por uno o dos segundos, no creía que personalmente _estuviera_ complacido con la idea de Chase siendo manipulado en contra sus propias tendencias innatas. Se parecía mucho a un chantaje, lo cual era... espeluznante viniendo de un monje Xiaolin como Guan.

Pero ahora, nada de eso era el asunto. El asunto era que aquel día, Chase Young había decidido que quería ser Heylin y esa decisión puso muchas cosas importantes en el curso a suceder... y ahora, Guan estaba tratando de joderlo.

Jack frunció el seño, haciendo un último recorrido visual de la habitación y no, nadie más se mostró lo cual apestaba pues Jack no es un admirador de la responsabilidad. Sin embargo, _realmente_ no era admirador de los cambios cuando venían en su maldita línea de tiempo y si nadie más iba a dar un paso al frente, no tenía mucha opción en el asunto.

El espeluznante hechizo de Guan estaba a punto de ser Jack-eado. (1)

Por supuesto, la Constante Universal de Jack todavía tenía efecto así que donde pudo ser bueno el tener un par de segundos para pensar exactamente _cómo_ iba a interferir, Guan no le estaba dando esa oportunidad.

Sólo una mirada al enorme cuchillo ceremonial que Guan estaba sacando y Jack _sabía_que el ritual estaba llegando a su punto crítico.

Por puro instinto, Jack actuó, corriendo hacia la habitación, disparado hacia un costado de Guan.

Difícilmente era la táctica más efectiva - Guan era un tipo fornido - pero consiguió alejarlo un paso o dos del cuenco.

"¡Spicer!" Guan ladró tan pronto se percató de quién lo había empujado. "¡No deberías estar aquí!"

"Claro que no debería," Jack gruñó todavía empujando. "¡No querías una audiencia para joder el presente!"

Guan se rehusaba a ser movido más y su expresión era atronadora. "Esto es algo que nunca pudieras esperar comprender," dijo. "Chase Young fue una vez mi amigo. Simplemente porque tú-"

"'¡No es por mí!" Jack espetó, y mierda, tal vez _había_ algo de altruismo aquí, pero realmente no lo necesitaba oír a dónde Guan quería llegar con eso. "¡Incluso _yo_ me he dado cuenta que el viaje en el tiempo hace estas mierdas peor, ¿No has caído en cuenta, todavía?!"

"Spicer," y ahora sólo parecía resignado, "no interferirás esta vez." Levantó el cuchillo hacia su mano, usando la otra para empujar el pecho de Jack. "Repararé mis errores."

Guan subestimó la velocidad de los reflejos de Jack. Jack no creía que incluso _en reflejo_, sería tan estúpido como para tratar de agarrar el extremo para el propósito de una daga.

Desafortunadamente, ambos estaban equivocados.

Jack siseó cuando el filoso metal cortó la carne de su palma y retrajo su mano lo suficientemente rápido para ver su sangre hacer arco; hacia el pie de Guan, hacia el piso.

Hacia el cuenco.

Guan, también, pareció ver a dónde la errante gotita había caído, y su expresión era de horror en cámara lenta.

"No," exhaló. "_No._"

Guan se estiró para alcanzar a Jack tan repentino que todo lo que pudo hacer fue encogerse y prepararse por el maltrato.

Maltrato que nunca llegó, aparentemente, porque a Guan lo retenían con ferocidad unos brazos cubiertos en bronce alrededor de su trozo.

De repente, Jack sintió un _jalón_ en su interior, el cosquilleo Xiaolin de antes comenzando a extenderse desde su médula, su cabeza sintiéndose ligera con el innato miedo de _¿qué está sucediendo?_

Vagamente oyó un gruñido, "_Tú_ eres el único que no interferirá, Guan," pero era borroso de la misma manera que su cabeza se nublaba y tal vez no era cosa del miedo, después de todo...

Jack se tambaleó en sus pies y levantó la mirada, encontrando que toda la _habitación_ había comenzado a desvanecerse excepto por un par de intensos ojos dorados que permanecieron con la más nítida claridad.

_¿Chase...?_

Sin más vacilación, Jack se desmayó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: ¡Felíz Año Nuevo a todos!**

**Como siempre, me siento comprometida a tener algo posteado por las vacaciones, pero tengo un problema: No pude empezar a trabajar con una historia de un tema de una festividad en específica porque estaba (¡y estoy!) a la mitad de la escritura de una masiva historia que rivaliza con la serie de los Diarios en longitud. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer y tengo la tendencia a posponer, realmente no puedo darme el lujo de distraerme con algo más. Pero quería todavía postear algo por esta fecha del año porque ¿qué mejor manera de celebrar las vacaciones de invierno que con Chack?**

**Así que ¡aquí está mi solución! Un pequeño pedazo de mi masiva historia en progreso, así que ¡no tengo que empezar una nueva historia y todos pueden ver en lo que he estado trabajando (y que he estado, en realidad, trabajando en ****_algo_****)! ****XD**

**De cualquier forma, esta historia en particular es una en la que me inspiré después de escribir ****_Jelly Bean_**** de mis series Crayola, donde Jack interactúa con un pequeño Chase. Esa idea condujo a otra y a otra y antes que lo supiera, había escrito el boceto para Bad Pennies que supera las 40 páginas - así que sí, ¡definitivamente será larga!**

**Dicho eso, todo lo que pido es que sean pacientes con migo cuando (inevitablemente) me tomo mucho tiempo en subir nuevos capítulos y espero que disfruten lo que he escrito.**

**Con suerte, ¡el 2014 será un año nuevo lleno de Chack!**

.

.

N/T.- Bueno, por fin me decidí a traducir algo más, le ganó a la pereza lo bueno de esta historia. Todavía la historia **no está terminada**, así que el ritmo **las actualizaciones dependen de la autora original.** Actualmente tiene seis capítulos más el prólogo. Subiré a más tardar el lunes 11 el primer capítulo y después las actualizaciones disminuirán a **un capítulo por mes,** por obvias razones; trataré de subirlas el **día 10 de cada mes.**

Bienvenidos y disfruten.

.

.

(1).- N/T.- De hecho, en el show crearon el verbo, cuando todo le salía mal a Jack. Creo que fue cuando aparece GiGi por primera vez.

.

.

10-08-14


	2. Capítulo 1

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**The Thing About Bad Pennies**

**Original en: /s/9978082/2/The-Thing-About-Bad-Pennies**

**Por: CrystallicSky**

Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

Revisado por: Krishna Corvus

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Xiaolin Showdown ni alguno de sus personajes, tampoco hago ni intento tener beneficios al escribir esto ni ninguna de mis otras piezas.**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje, homosexualidad, (eventuales) situaciones sexuales, etc.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando Jack despertó, estaba _despierto. _Como la clase de despierto que le toma tres horas y muchas tazas de café para lograr, lo cual era muy raro.

También era extraño el hecho que estaba boca-abajo en la tierra el cual, a pesar de la opinión popular, realmente no era su estado natural.

Entonces recordó lo que estaba haciendo antes de desmayarse.

Jack se levantó de un brinco, su cabeza latigueando en el pánico del momento porque se las había arreglado para quedar atrapado en un _hechizo de sangre_ y ahora indudablemente no estaba donde estaba; y probablemente tampoco _cuando._

Al no encontrar peligros inmediatos para su integridad, de hecho, nada ni nadie excepto esta colina rocosa en la que estaba sentado, Jack suspiró profundamente y se puso de pie.

Aparte de eso, no tenía idea de cuál sería su siguiente movimiento sería aquí.

Jack no sabía nada de su ubicación y ni siquiera se molestó con el GPS en su celular pues no sabía la fecha tampoco, pero estaba razonablemente seguro que estaría algún tiempo antes de los satélites. Incluso, peor, él no había sido el que realizó el hechizo que lo debía traer aquí, así que no estaba enterado de las letras pequeñas -información como ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿A dónde se suponía que debía ir para hacerlo? ¿Regresaría a casa cuando terminara de hacer... lo que sea, o tendría que idear el ritual de Regreso?

"Supongo que sería mucho pedir el tener alguna clase de guía paso a paso aquí, ¿verdad?" preguntó a nadie.

Y como era de esperar, nadie respondió.

Jack suspiró nuevamente. "Maldita _magia._"

Tomó un momento para mirar su mano, todavía le ardía un poco, pero no era tan malo. En donde la hoja había cortado su palma, había una mancha de sangre seca en la callosa piel. Aunque la herida por si misma era pequeña, estrecha y había dejado hace mucho de sangrar.

Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado desmayado?

"... es probablemente estúpido para preocuparte por perder tiempo cuando eres un maldito viajero en el tiempo," Jack murmuró a sí mismo decidido a sacarlo de su mente.

Era probablemente más importante que hiciera algo con su herida porque si iba a morir en el pasado distante, sería por culpa de los dinosaurios o algún antiguo y temible ejército _no _por Vuestra Anticuada Infección Bacteriana.

Por suerte, Jack era un maldito experto en meterse y salirse de estas situaciones, así que siempre cargaba algunas cosas básicas del botiquín de primeros auxilios en una de las docenas de bolsas de su gabardina.

_Genial __**y **__práctico, _pensó orgulloso. _'Desastre de la moda.' Pfft. ¡Kimiko se tragaría sus palabras si estuviera aquí!_

Jack abrió su gabardina y comenzó a quitarse con cuidado la sangre seca cuando sus esfuerzos por recordar exactamente en _cuál _bolsillo tenía el antiséptico empezaron tomar un poco más de tiempo del que creía (y bien, tal vez era mejor que Kimiko no estuviera aquí para esto).

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos lentamente llegaron a su fin, cuando se percató que estaba oyendo algo aparte del distante canto de pájaros.

Un sorbido. Otra _persona._

_Bueno, probablemente es un comienzo._

Jack comenzó a bajar la colina, _lentamente_ cuando su intento de bajarla rápido casi termina con él y su rostro en la tierra de nuevo.

Esta era probablemente la maldita colina más rocosa que haya visto. Probablemente debería estar acordonada como un peligro serio a la seguridad si... cualesquier tiempo que era este... tuviera comités de seguridad pública y eso. ¡Un niño pudiera herirse de gravedad por estar en esta cosa!

... lo cual, al Jack toparse con un pequeño niño a la base de la colina, sosteniendo con fuerza su rodilla y (al mirar sus temblorosos hombros) conteniendo lágrimas, fue exactamente lo que había pasado.

El primer pensamiento de Jack fue estar impresionado. Sabía muy bien que las rodillas raspadas dolían _demasiado_, pero este niño ni siquiera estaba llorando. Sorbiendo un poco, claro, pero para que eso fuera _todo_, era un mocoso rudo. Incluso estaba frenando ese horrible gemido único en los niños, el sonido que hacía que Jack retrocediera de la idea de siquiera reproducir, aunque no podría pasar de los tres años.

El segundo pensamiento de Jack vino un momento después cuando el peso de su bota deslizó una piedra por la colina y el sonido que hizo atrajo la atención del niño hacia él, y el pensamiento fue. _...oh. Mierda._

Conocía ese rostro.

Era considerablemente más angelical que la última vez que lo vio, más redondeado, con ojos más grandes y con la acentuada falta de la expresión que arrogantemente proclamaba, 'Soy un impasivo enigma de adalid y no tienes esperanza en descubrir lo que estoy pensando en este momento', pero era muy similar para que fuera una mera coincidencia.

Jack estaba observando justo a un Chase Young de tres años ¿verdad?

Guardándose la pregunta del por qué demonios Guan querría regresar a cuando Chase era un niño (la cual se volvía más perturbadora mientras más pensaba en ella), Jack resolvió que tendría que lidiar con asunto más urgente de dicho niño que lo observaba confundido, asustado y alterado.

"Hola," dijo gentilmente, mientras torpemente se acercaba un poco más. "¿Estás bien?"

El Chase miniatura -_el Chaseito, _como Jack decidió nombrarlo pro ahora -no le respondió, pero sí se tensó mucho. Aparentemente, sus padres no le habían enseñado el no jugar en peligrosas colinas, pero _sí_ le habían logrado impartir el peligro de los extraños.

Genial.

"No voy... no voy a hacerte daño," Jack trató pobremente, "sólo que... te lastimaste, ¿verdad?"

Jack observó cómo sus ojos vacilaron hacia su rodilla raspada. Acercándola más a sí mismo, el Chaseito se mordió el labio y en silencio le hizo un puchero.

... Jack creía que tal vez se había provocado diabetes con sólo _pensar_ esa oración.

Tratando de sonreír en lo que esperaba que de ninguna manera se viera violento o pedófilo, se hincó para estar al mismo nivel que el niño. "Oye, está bien. Esas cosas pasan. ¿Ves?" Levantó su mano, la palma hacia arriba, mostrándole la pequeña herida. "Yo también me lastimé un poco."

El Chaseito estiró su cuello para ver, pero definitivamente no se acercó. Y eso estaba bien. Los niños tenían derecho a estar recelosos de hombres extraños dos décadas mayores que ellos y Jack no vio razón para ofenderse por eso.

"Estaba a punto de ocuparme de ella" trató, sentándose y buscando en su gabardina. "¿Tal vez puedas verme curando mi herida y entonces pueda curar la tuya?" (2)

Jack pudo haber sonreído un poco cuando el Chaseito escogió guardar silencio, pero su rostro comenzaba a deshacer su puchero, mostrándose más curioso que desconfiado.

Ahora que realmente lo necesitaba, Jack no tuvo problema en recordar dónde las toallitas de antiséptico estaban y las sacó un paquete en el primer intento. Sintió los ojos penetrantes del niño en él mientras lo rompía con sus dientes y usaba la húmeda tela para limpiar la sangre seca de la cortada.

Ardía, por supuesto, pero Jack deliberadamente no hizo muecas de dolor. La última cosa que quería era asustar al niño y que la pequeña raspada suya se infectara o algo.

Haciendo bolita la toallita y guardándola en una bolsa diferente, luego, Jack sacó las banditas en spray.

Había una historia detrás de eso -una que Jack no tenía planeado en decirle a alguien ningún detalle, pero incluía un irracional número de banditas adhesivas al mismo tiempo y el hecho que su piel ya _era_ muy sensible para su propio bien sin los pedazos de látex tratando de arrancarla a jirones.

Finalmente, el sólo lloriqueo había sido tan humillante que Jack había jurado solemnemente nunca involucrarse con las banditas adhesivas de nuevo. De cualquier forma, vivía en el 2000, así que estaba en todo su derecho (¡y probablemente un poco obligado!) en usar los avances de la tecnología médica y ¿qué podría ser podría ser más futurista y conveniente que inofensivas banditas en aerosol?

El spray de las banditas era obviamente mejor al impresionar a los Chaseitos, también, porque la mirada de ojos muy abiertos en el rostro del niño cuando la neblina se esparcía en la palma de Jack sólo podría ser llamada como _asombrada_.

Jack sopló por un momento o dos la húmeda mancha antes de tocarla ligeramente con su pulgar para asegurarse que había secado. Entonces le enseñó la mano a Chaseito nuevamente.

"Ahora ya está mucho mejor," dijo. "Y ni siquiera dolió."

Jack casi se sentía como tratando de hacer migas con una tímida criatura del bosque mientras tendía su mano perfectamente quieta para que el niño la inspeccionara. Esta vez, el Chaseito se había inclinado hacia delante para tocar con sus pequeñas yemas de dedos la extraña textura en la palma de Jack.

"Genial, ¿no es cierto?" Jack tuvo que físicamente retener una risita ante el respetuoso asentimiento del pequeño Chase, recordándose que si Chase era _tan_ joven, debía ser más de un milenio antes que esa palabra ganara su connotación modera -por ahora, literalmente significaba 'relativo al genio'. (3)"¿Quieres que te ayude con la tuya, ahora?

El niño dudó por un momento, probablemente recordando lo que ser que le hubiesen dicho de los extraños, pero eventualmente asintió, viéndose decidido.

Jack se preguntó si era posible tener doble diabetes por _la apariencia decidida niño de tres años_, Dios Santo.

Ahora que tenía permiso, Jack tomó con su mano la huesuda y pequeña espinilla para sostener la pierna de Chase. Al encontrar otra toallita antiséptica, comenzó a limpiar la tierra y grava de la raspadura.

Chase siseó ante el ardor y automáticamente jaló la pierna, pero el agarre de Jack la mantuvo firme. Con gusto admitiría que no era más fuerte que muchas cosas, pero _sí era_ más fuerte que un maldito niño, muchas gracias.

"Sí, arde un poco," dijo en voz alta. "Pero no te preocupes, no dura mucho."

El Chaseito tuvo la osadía de parecer vagamente traicionado puesto que Jack no le había avisado, pero sin embargo probó ser el niño que creció a ser uno de los más rudos cabrones que Jack ha conocido al entonces soportar estoicamente la desinfectada.

Jack experimentó un confuso momento de orgullo hacia él por eso, confuso porque, _¡No es mi hijo! ¿Qué demonios?_

Jack se deshizo de él y roció la bandita líquida (¡la cual, Jack sabía por experiencia que no dolía!) antes de acercarse para secarla un par de segundos más rápido al soplar aire en ella.

Satisfecho, Jack se volvió a sentar sobre sus tobillos y guardó los materiales médicos de vuelta en su gabardina "Ya está," proclamó, "no fue tan malo, ¿o sí?"

El niño miró asombrado su rodilla, recorriendo sus dedos sobre la capa protectora. Su expresión estaba entre el asombro y alivio por un momento antes de establecerse en alegría pura y la emocionada sonrisa que le regaló a Jack que era casi cegante por su intensidad.

Era difícil de creer que el Príncipe Heylin de la Oscuridad hubiera sido capaz de tan inocente sonrisa, pero Jack suponía que todos tenían que empezar _de algún lado_.

Le regresó la sonrisa por puro reflejo, pero la totalmente inocente sonrisa fue un recordatorio para Jack -sólo por puro contraste -que el Chaseito _en realidad era _Chase Young, y que algún día crecería para convertirse en él.

El mismo Chase Young quién era completamente un exquisito amo de la maldad, quién años atrás detonó que Jack se cuestionara su propia sexualidad, y quien incluso ahora, todavía lo forzaba regularmente a retirarse a su cama con sus injustas muestras de gracia masculina y poder.

Y actualmente era un niño con una rodilla raspada y una alegre sonrisa.

Dios, incómodo. Jack apenas sabía qué decirle al sexy, genial y confiado Chase de su tiempo y ahora que estaba en esta situación, estaba seguro que tenía _menos_ idea de qué hablar con la versión bajita y tierna.

Así que sí: _incómodo_.

Aparentemente, una afortunada casualidad lo salvó de tener que mantener una conversación con el niño. Una voz repentinamente llamó en la quietud de la mañana, haciendo que la cabeza de Chase se volteara en lo que sólo podría ser reconocimiento.

"¡Chenglei!"

Jack de un brinco se puso de pie y el Chaseito - ¿Chenglei? -lo imitó con una mirada confundida.

Jack no la encaró. En vez de eso, con torpeza le dio unas palmaditas a la cabeza de cabello obscuro y un igualmente torpe "Estuvo bien, niño, fuiste muy valiente," antes de alejarse en la dirección opuesta de la voz tan rápido como sus piernas pudieran llevarlo.

No tenía idea de qué castigo era para los sospechosos de pedofilia en esta época, pero apostaría que era _desagradable_. Sin importar quién viniera, probablemente no sería bueno ser atrapado junto con un niño tan joven y Jack no iba a quedarse sentado cuando había la completa posibilidad de ser atrapado por mierda que no (maldita sea _nunca_, él era malvado, no _enfermo_) haría.

Por supuesto, cuando se había alejado a una distancia respetable, Jack no pudo resistir echar una mirada atrás.

Otro niño estaba corriendo para encontrarse con Cha- _Chenglei_, sin adultos a la vista, del mismo tamaño y probablemente edad. Su complexión dorada y su cabeza calva le recordaron con fuerza a Jack de Omi, pero su expresión, alivio densamente cubierto con una sonrisa despreocupada le recordaron un poco más a...

Mierda.

_Gran Maestro Dashi. _¡¿Chase Young había sido _amigo de la infancia_ del Gran Maestro Dashi?!

_Vaya_, Jack pensó, _y tú crees que calificas como el fan número uno del hombre..._

Sin embargo, siguió caminando hasta que estuvo seguro que estaba fuera de vista cuando un pensamiento comenzó a darse cuenta de algo.

Todavía estaba ahí.

A pesar del hecho que ahora había interactuado con el Chase más joven, probablemente había hecho algo para alterar el futuro -¿o tal vez aseguró que el futuro _no fuera _alterado? Los viajes en el tiempo eran tan malditamente complicados, incluso para un literal genio como Jack.

En fin, nada estaba sucediendo y Jack seguía ahí, en algún lugar en... mierda, probablemente en el siglo cuatro en China pues Chase no era un polluelo, y absolutamente no había ningún jalón mágico sucediendo para llevarlo de regreso a su propio tiempo.

Jack lentamente se detuvo, respirando en silencio por unos momentos antes de maldecir lo suficientemente alto como para asustar a un extraño pájaro en las cercanías.

Rápidamente se controló, volviendo a un estado de relativa calma pues enojarse (sin importar lo malditamente apropiado fuera) no le ayudaría en nada. Y a pesar de lo mucho que amaría el encontrar a Guan y sacarle los mocos a golpes por aparentemente dejarlo varado aquí, Guan no sería Guan todavía, probablemente apenas acababa de dejar los pañales y tal vez el golpear a los niños no era tan malo como tocarlos, pero Jack estaba completamente seguro que él no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

Claramente, era momento para que Jack se hiciera otro solemne juramento.

Jack trazó su plan de jugo al decidir _firmemente_ seguir calmado y frenarse de perder su mierda (4) hasta mañana en la mañana a primera hora.

Un vistazo pasajero al cielo dónde el sol comenzaba a ponerse era suficiente para indicarle que estaba cayendo la noche. El periodo de tiempo actual era aproximadamente eterno antes de la aparición de la electricidad, el día básicamente había terminado. En una hora o más, lo cual probablemente sería lo que tardaría Jack en encontrar civilización, cualquier persona que pudiese ofrecerle comida y refugio a un raro desconocido estarían dormido.

Así que Jack no tendría lujos esta noche. Genial.

Momentáneamente consideró el construirse alguna clase de refugio, pero incluso con una lámpara (la cual tenía, sus bolsas eran _útiles_, ¿está bien?), sería innecesariamente difícil el tratar de juntar algo en la noche. Lo mismo aplicaba para cualquier intento para encontrar comida y agua.

Jack suspiró y encontrando un bonito lugar en el claro que estaba, se sentó Con hambre y con un poco de a prueba y error encontró una barra de granola dentro de su gabardina para comerla.

Naturalmente, no estaba cansado -después de todo, acababa de despertarse -pero el aburrimiento era un poderoso motivo para adormecerse.

Al terminar la barra de granola, Jack se recostó sobre el césped y observó las estrellas en el sorprendentemente claro cielo nocturno hasta que eventualmente se durmió.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: El primer capítulo en el que Jack se percata de su situación.**

**Digo que es el primer capítulo de veinticuatro porque basando en lo que tengo planeado, **_**deberían **_**ser veinticuatro capítulos. Sin embargo, ya que la mayoría no está escrita, ¡el número puede cambiar! XD**

**Gracias por leer, ¡espero les haya gustado! :D**

**.**

**.**

(2) N/T.- Tuve que especificar, por que sonaba muy mal sino obviaba que estaban hablando de las heridas.

(3) N/T: Normalmente Awesome, como lo puso la autora, al traducirlo al español es el equivalente a Genial o Asombroso. Y tuve problema pues después de dice el significado de la palabra, si ponía Asombroso e inspirador de Asombro como su significado... realmente no veía el por qué especificar, pero si usaba Genial con "relativo a genio" pues puede que eso quede para la especificación que usa pues es más moderna...

(4) N/T.- Usa la palabra 'mierda' para suplantar 'compostura'.

.

.

N/T: Nos vemos en un mes. C:

.

.

10-08-14


	3. Capítulo 2

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**The Thing About Bad Pennies**

Original en: /s/9978082/3/The-Thing-About-Bad-Pennies

**Por: CrystallicSky**

Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

Revisado por: Krishna Corvus

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Xiaolin Showdown ni alguno de sus personajes, tampoco hago ni intento tener beneficios al escribir esto ni ninguna de mis otras piezas.**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje, homosexualidad, (eventuales) situaciones sexuales, etc.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jack parpadeó más que un poco desorientado al encontrarse de pie a lado de un arroyo a plena luz del día, con una hormigueante sensación que se desvanecía en su médula.

Esto era, de hecho, desorientador porque Jack físicamente no pudo haber dormido más de una hora o dos y nunca, en su vida, había caminado dormido, pero la magia Xiaolin permanecía en sus huesos y la mañana había llegado llevándolo a algún lugar definitivamente diferente de en el que había dormido.

"¿Y _ahora_ qué, joder?" no pudo evitar el decir.

Hubo un leve movimiento de ropa ante eso, y Jack sabía antes que siquiera mirara que había atraído la atención de alguien.

Se volvió para ver una figura solitaria sentada al lado del arroyo, pequeña y pareciendo un poco más con sus rodillas hacia su pecho en la pose universal de contemplativa angustia. El niño estaba mirando a Jack con sospecha y... oh.

Incluso con la sospecha y un poco menos redonda que su versión de tres años, la cara era, sin lugar a dudas, de Chase... o más bien, de Chenglei.

Jack, un genio legítimo, no necesitó más del segundo que tardó en reconocer al niño para juntar las piezas de lo que le había pasado: se había adelantado en el tiempo.

_Ni cerca de lo suficientemente lejos _Jack pensó irónicamente, pues Chenglei todavía era muy pequeño y probablemente ni siquiera había alcanzado la pubertad, pero Jack creía que un hombre en su posición tendría que tomar lo que le dieran.

Ya que Chenglei todavía lo observaba, parecía preparado para salir corriendo ante cualquier movimiento erróneo de parte de Jack, Jack levantó sus manos y una vez más adoptó una mirada que (esperaba) expresara una total falta de malas intenciones de su parte.

"Hola," dijo, acercándose un poco, "No voy a hacer nada, sólo... ¿está bien que me siente aquí?"

Chenglei sólo continuó observándolo en silencio, tanto que Jack casi comenzaba a preguntarse si el niño pudiera ser mudo o sordo.

Pero entonces, habló. "Puedes sentarte." Bueno, no mucho, pero era _algo_, y más importante, era la primera voz aparte de la suya propia que Jack había escuchado en... un periodo indeterminado. (En serio ¡jodidos viajes en el tiempo!)

Como sea, era asombrosa la manera cómo un poco de prohibición podría romper con las barreras sociales totalmente pasando la incómoda duda por cosas triviales como, '¿Qué demonios le _dices _a un mini-Chase Young?'

Ahora impávido por esa pregunta, Jack se acercó a una distancia respetable del niño y se sentó frente al arroyo. Volviéndose con una sonrisa, alegremente declaró, "Por cierto, soy Jack."

Y como era de esperarse, el niño tomó esto como una señal para ser recíproco en la presentación. "Mi nombre es Chenglei" dijo simplemente, incluso como un niño, Chase parecía la clase de sujeto que le gustaba ser conciso; sin palabras desperdiciadas, a diferencia de Jack quien era, debía admitir, propenso a parlotear.

Ambos hechos fueron confirmados inmediatamente cuando Jack respondió, "Genial, es un gusto conocerte, Chenglei. Sabes, es un buen nombre, realmente te queda," y sin duda, Chenglei lo interrumpió con una pregunta directa.

"¿Por qué me sigues?"

Jack... parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

Chenglei lo miró con sospecha otra vez, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar que tan lleno de mierda Jack estaba. Lentamente, confesó, "Te recuerdo... de antes."

Jack no comprendió hasta que el niño hizo un gesto vago hacia su rodilla; raspada y sangrante la última vez que Jack la había visto, y ahora completamente sana sin una cicatriz.

"¡Oh! _Antes_," se percató con una mueca. Si hubiera un momento para maldecir su sorprendentemente única apariencia que hacía a Jack muy inolvidable, era ahora. En retrospectiva, definitivamente era mucho esperar que fuera lo suficientemente sin descripción para haberse desvanecido de la memoria de alguien, incluidos niños de tres años.

"Estabas ahí," dijo Chenglei, "y ahora estás aquí. ¿Por qué?"

Si Jack estaba maldiciendo su apariencia, ahora estaba agradeciendo a todas las malvadas deidades por su habilidad natural en pensar sobre la marcha porque no tropezó en ninguna palabra mientras respondía, "Bueno... si es necesario que sepas," pausó para acercarse y en un susurro conspirador, "soy tu espíritu guardián."

Era una de las cosas más difíciles que Jack había hecho el _no _reírse de la mirada con ojos bien abiertos que Chenglei le dio. "¿En serio?"

"Sí," Jack dijo, embelleciendo el _antes _y el _ahora_ en su cabeza antes de hacerse con una teoría plausible. "Verás, tengo la tarea de mostrarme cada vez que realmente necesites algo de ayuda. Como antes, cuando estabas herido y nadie estaba cerca."

Por supuesto, Jack no tenía manera de confirmar _o_ negar esto, pero las espontáneas teorías de los hechizos Xiaolin de viaje por el tiempo, parecía tan buena como ninguna otra.

Después de todo, alguien del Xiaolin buscando cambiar el pasado sin las Arenas del Tiempo, como Guan, nunca lo harían usando coerción honesta. Eso sería muy Heylin. En vez, probablemente lo haría mostrándose continuamente en tiempos de necesidad y al ser agresivamente amable, asegurando que la persona en cuestión nunca llegara a las circunstancias que lo hicieron el unirse al Heylin como su mejor opción.

Parecía benevolente en la superficie, pero Jack vio más profundo -si Guan _hubiera_ sido el que regresara como se suponía, podría terminar fácilmente creando un profundo y subconsciente sentido de gratitud hacia el Maestro Monje en la impresionable y pequeña mente de Chenglei, el cual obviamente (juzgando por la futura relación de Chase con Guan) no había estado ahí originalmente.

Si eso pasaba, Chenglei tendría más conflictos cuando llegara el momento de su Gran Elección; pudiera dudar un poco más el desafiar al Xiaolin y todo lo que su salvador de la infancia representaba y tal vez no sería capaz de hacerlo, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera.

Inyectar un sentimiento subconsciente de deuda en la cabeza de un niño y esperar a que creciera y se decidiera por a una vida que no quería: tan fácil como eso, sin ensuciarse las manos.

_La hipocresía de los 'buenos', lo juro_, Jack pensó apenas frenándose de negar su cabeza.

Esa clase de retorcido lavado de cerebro 'camino al infierno' era definitivamente _no_ como Jack iba a jugar esto. Probablemente _tenía_ que ayudar a Chenglei con... cualesquier problemas de niños que tuviera, o si no, no sería capaz de hacer otro salto por el tiempo, pero no significaba que tenía que estar guiándolo. Jack podría permanecer lo suficientemente distante para ayudar y ¡todavía dejar que Chenglei hiciera sus propias y malditas decisiones en la vida!

... Probablemente. No era como si Jack tuviera más opción que tratar.

"No era mi intención asustarte por estarte siguiendo antes," dijo tan arrepentido como podía. "Es sólo que estás a mi cuidado, así que _tengo_ que seguirte, pero prometo no salir de la nada a menos que me necesites. ¿Está bien?"

Un niño moderno estaría gritándole a la policía o algo para este entonces, pero apenas era el siglo cuatro y las supersticiones estaban descontroladas por todos lados, así que Chenglei le dio otro vistazo -deteniéndose en su pálida piel, su cabello color puesta de sol y sus vívidos ojos _rojos_ - y asintió, aceptando el hecho que Jack era un espíritu.

Tal vez Jack debería estar agradeciendo a las deidades malvadas por su apariencia bizarra, después de todo.

Ahora, con toda la mentira del 'guardián' establecida. Jack ahora la manera perfecta para iniciar conversación.

"Así que," preguntó "¿por qué estoy aquí hoy?"

Chenglei lo miró.

"Bueno, tengo que estar aquí por algo, "Jack elaboró. "No me muestro a menos que algo esté mal."

El seño fruncido estaba por convertirse en un puchero, e incluso ahora que era mayor, no era dolorosamente menos tierno que cuando tenía tres. "Nada está mal," murmuró.

Naturalmente, Jack no estaba convencido "¿En serio? ¿No puedes pensar en alguna razón por la que pudiera estar aquí?"

Reveladoramente, la barbilla de Chase se apoyó en sus rodillas levantadas y evitó los ojos de Jack. Jack decidió seguir la indirecta.

"Parecías muy triste hace rato," dijo casualmente "Ahora, también, pareces triste."

Ahora, eso _definitivamente_ era un puchero, pero el niño no lo estaba negando.

Se encorvó hacia delante, apretando un poco más fuerte sus piernas a su pecho y pasó un largo momento o dos en silencio.

Jack espero y efectivamente, Chenglei nuevamente habló.

Suave, parcialmente amortiguado por sus rodillas, balbuceó, "Dashi ya no me quiere."

Jack frunció el seño. "¿Dashi?"

"Mi hermano," el niño aclaró.

Estuvo cerca, pero la mandíbula de Jack _no_ cayó. ¡_¿Son malditos __**hermanos**__?!_

Jack se recuperó tan pronto como pudo, cubriendo su sorpresa con un indiferente "¿Por qué crees que no te quiere?"

Chenglei le frunció el seño. "Porque no lo hace."

"Sí, bueno," dijo Jack, "pero ¿por qué? ¿Te lo ha dicho?" Porque si lo hizo, mini-Dashi es un _cretino_.

Aparentemente, no tanto, porque Chenglei dudó. "No... no lo _dijo_, pero..."

De nuevo se calló, así que Jack preguntó, "¿pero qué?"

"Ya no está _cerca._"

Jack trató de traducir la terriblemente vaga declaración. "¿Fue a algún lado, o...?"

"No," Chenglei dijo, frustrado.

Jack comenzaba a sentirse igual al sólo tratar de comprender el problema de Chenglei. Nadie le había dicho nunca que tener una charla seria con un niño pequeño sería como sacarte los dientes.

"Somos _gemelos._" Chenglei enfatizó eventualmente, como si eso explicara algo por sí mismo. Afortunadamente, Jack no tuvo que pedirle que explicara esta vez pues continuó "Siempre estuvimos _juntos_ y ahora simplemente... no."

Bien, al menos eso le daba a Jack un aproximado. "Así que no se está juntando contigo mucho estos días. Tal vez su itinerario está lleno."

Naturalmente, Chenglei se le quedó viendo, totalmente desconcertado, y Jack se recordó el adaptar su lenguaje a la era. "Si no está pasando tiempo contigo, tal vez lo está ocupando con algo más. ¿Sus padres les dan tareas?"

"Sí, pero..." El niño dudó, pero la teoría parecía no tener mucho mérito para Chenglei porque la descartó casi inmediatamente. "No es eso," dijo con convicción, "Dashi ni siquiera _hace_ sus tareas."

_Flojo, _Jack pensó. _Suena como eso._

"Bueno, entonces ¿qué _hace_?" Jack preguntó.

Como resultado, el pequeño rostro de Chenglei podía hacer que incluso las feas expresiones, moderadamente adorables: Jack nunca había visto un ceño fruncido por celos más lindo que el que actualmente adornaba el rostro del niño.

Pero sabía sin siquiera tener que preguntar por qué estaba ahí.

"Se va a jugar con los otros niños de la villa ¿verdad?"

Chenglei sólo asintió.

Rechazo. Maldición, Jack sí sabía _ese_ maldito y feo sentimiento. Antes que pudiera detenerse, murmuró entre dientes, "Cabrón"

Chenglei como quiera lo escuchó y lo miró nuevamente con una completa falta de comprensión.

Jack, a propósito, no explicó esta vez. "Así que, ¿qué?," comenzó, en vez, "¿tu hermano te deja para estar con sus nuevos amigos?" El chico asintió otra vez. "¿Y qué haces?"

El mal disimulado encogimiento de Chenglei le dijo a Jack todo lo que necesitaba saber.

"Niño," Jack proclamó, "tu hermano es un..." Se controló, moderándose por su audiencia. "Tu hermano... es insensible e inconsiderado."

Sólo fue una pequeña sorpresa para Jack el ver qué otra cosa que conocía desafortunadamente bien -una inexplicable lealtad a la familia. "No lo es," Chenglei dijo, inmediatamente defendiendo a su hermano. "¡Es estupendo! Dashi es asombroso. Por eso tiene tantos amigos."

Jack sabía que no valía la pena tratar de destruir esa clase de apego. Iba tan profundo. Tanto como sabía que sus propios padres habían hecho algunas elecciones terribles -y lo habían hecho, eran padres muy horribles -Jack nunca fue capaz de condenarlos. Ellos eran sus _padres_.

Y Dashi era el _hermano_ de Chenglei.

Esto probablemente requeriría una dirección diferente.

"Estoy seguro que es asombroso," Jack concedió, ni siquiera con condescendencia porque el hermano de este niño iba a crecer y convertirse en _Gran Maestro_ y crear los _Shen Gong Wu_. "¿Y qué tal tú?"

"¿Yo?" Era extremadamente obvio que nadie le había hecho a Chenglei esta pregunta, pero le daba crédito pues le dio su mejor consideración. "Estoy... feliz. Que sea popular. Es bueno que todos puedan ver lo asombroso que es."

"Claro," dijo Jack. "¿Y?"

"... ¿y?" Chenglei repitió claramente confundido.

"¿Y qué más?" Jack preguntó. "Nadie siente sólo de una manera respecto a algo. La gente tiene muchos sentimientos al mismo tiempo, a veces incluso cuando no tienen mucho sentido. Puedes estar feliz que Dashi tenga amigos, _y_..."

Jack realmente podía _ver_ la epifanía manifestándose en la cabeza de Chenglei. Le tomó un tiempo decirlo, y cuando lo hizo, fue cauteloso como si esperara ser reprendido, pero lentamente admitió. "Y... Me molesta que los amigos de Dashi hagan que se olvide de mi."

Tratando lo más posible de irradiar 'sin juzgar', Jack asintió tan alentadoramente como pudo.

Alentado, Chenglei continuó. "Nuestros padres tienen que trabajar en el campo todo el día," dijo, "así que no tienen tiempo para consentirnos, y eso está bien porque Dashi y yo nos teníamos uno al otro, pero ahora..."

"¿Él tiene otros amigos y tú no tienes a nadie?" Jack adivinó.

"¡Exacto!" el chico exclamó, claramente feliz porque Jack estaba _comprendiéndolo _ahora. "Y no puedo ir con ellos porque no soy... ellos no me quieren, no soy lo suficientemente bueno, y si lo fuera, Dashi no me hubiera dejado en primer lugar."

Hubo una punzada casi física en el pecho de Jack y ese oh tan familiar 'no ser lo suficientemente bueno' que se preguntaba cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta lo mucho que Chase y él tenían en común. Era fácil enfocarse en las diferencias -Chase era poderoso, exquisito y habilidoso mas allá de la credibilidad y Jack realmente era... ninguna de esas cosas.

Pero la base con la que Chase se aparentemente se había comenzado a formar era inquietantemente similar a la de Jack: problemas de abandono, sentimientos de insuficiencia, autoestima de profundidades abismales...

Si la siguiente cosa que saliera de la boca de Chenglei fuera que sería que quería conquistar el mundo para probar que todos estaban equivocados, Jack iba a _enloquecer_.

Jack no estaba seguro si estaba aliviado o consternado pues en vez de eso, Chenglei lo miró con ojos que pusiera a un cachorrito en vergüenza y pregunto, "¿Es eso...? ¿_Puedes_ ayudarme?"

Afortunadamente, el mismo Jack había estado en los zapatos del niño muchas veces, así que tenía una muy buena idea de cómo responder a eso.

O al menos una buena idea de lo que quería que alguien le dijera a él.

"Realmente se supone que no deba hacer esto," dijo megánimamente, mirando alrededor como si estuviera asegurándose que estuviesen solos. "Pero si prometes no contarlo, creo que te puedo decir otro secreto; algo que pueda hacer tu situación un poco más fácil."

Chenglei retiró sus rodillas de junto su pecho, doblándolas bajo él a la vez que se sentaba y se inclinaba hacia Jack "No diré nada," juró solemnemente "¿Qué es?"

Jack se acercó, también, incapaz de quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. "Tú," dijo seriamente, "tienes un _destino_."

Los ojos del niño se ensancharon "¿En serio?"

"Claro," Jack se encogió de hombros. "¿en serio estás tan sorprendido? Tu hermano no es el único que es asombroso, ¿sabes? Tienes un gran futuro por delante."

Chenglei se volvió a sentar, asombrado. "¿Voy a ser asombroso algún día?"

"_Ahora _eres asombroso," Jack corrigió, "sólo que vas a ser mejor."

Chenglei frunció el seño, negando su cabeza. "No... no soy nada especial..."

"Ah, ¿no?" Jack retó, alzando las cejas. "Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué eres el único _de tu_ pequeña aldea que tiene un espíritu guardián?"

"¿Lo soy?"

Jack se río socarronamente. "Claro que sí, niño. Sólo los únicos con un _realmente _gran destino tienen espíritus guardianes. Ni siquiera Dashi tiene uno, pero tú sí."

Al ser un niño, y ser naturalmente algo crédulos como los niños eran, Chenglei parecía haber agarrado el anzuelo, línea y plomada.

"¿Realmente voy a ser tan grande?" preguntó, su emoción sobreponiéndose a la duda en su tono. "¿Mejor que Dashi?"

"_Mucho_ mejor que Dashi," Jack convino. Juguetonamente, empujó al niño con su codo. "¿Por qué crees que tienes tu nombre? No es pura coincidencia que signifique 'ser grande', niño -es tu destino."

Chenglei estaba sonriendo ampliamente, no tan dulce e inocente como su versión de tres años era capaz, pero con la clase de entusiasmo inalterado que sería más que un poco perturbador para un completamente crecido Chase Young.

"Básicamente," Jack dijo alegremente, "lo que trato de decir es que no dejes que esos niños tontos te afecten y no dejes que te moleste mucho si incluso tu hermano no hace tiempo para ti. Es sólo que no pueden ver qué tan asombroso vas a ser y no conocen nada mejor todavía."

Chenglei asintió con una regia seriedad traicionada sólo por la sonrisa en su cara. "No puedo reprocharles. Ellos verán la verdad, después." Su expresión vaciló un segundo y se volvió hacia Jack "Lo _verán_, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que lo harán," Jack concedió feliz, "así que no necesitas preocuparte porque nadie te pone atención ahora. Lo harán, pronto."

Chenglei se puso de pie de golpe, como si no pudiera soportar estar sentado un segundo más. "¡Tengo un destino!" rió. "¡Voy a ser grande!"

Jack permaneció sentado al lado del arroyo, inclinando su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Chenglei. "Maldición, claro que lo serás," dijo con firmeza. "Ahora, deja de estar deprimido aquí y ve y conquista o algo."

Chenglei saltó en los talones de sus pequeños pies y se fue corriendo antes que Jack lo viera moverse. Mientras se alejaba -de la manera que Jack había visto que lograban los niños apenas debajo de la sobredosis de cafeína o azúcar -gritó, "¡Gracias, Jack!" y se fue.

Jack no pudo contener una risa incluso si le pagaran. Murmuró para sí, "Al menos el niño es cortés, se lo concedo."

Inhaló profundamente y exhaló despacio. Eso... había salido bien. Pensó.

Se las arregló para animar a Chenglei (obviamente), y hasta donde Jack sabía, lo había hecho sin guiarlo ni ser manipulador.

Le preocupaba por un segundo que lo que había dicho del destino del niño hubiese sido un poco acertado, pero lo desestimó rápidamente. Había sido muy vago en todo el asunto de 'volverse grande' y no había dirigido al niño a volverse un gran bien _o_ mal.

Mientras Jack permaneciera desinteresado en esa parte, dependería totalmente de las inclinaciones innatas de Chenglei en qué categoría caer.

Aunque por lo que había escuchado hoy, no estaba para nada preocupado en que Chenglei pudiese escoger el Xiaolin.

_Negligente infancia y sentimientos de inferioridad: eso describe, ¿cuánto?, ¿tres cuartos del Heylin?_ Jack negó su cabeza. Y Dios, incluso a los... ¿cinco? ¿Seis? Chase ya estaba declamando mierdas de súper-villano. _¿'Todos lo verán'? Incluso, no estoy seguro que Guan tuviera una oportunidad aquí, este niño va hacia el __**Lado Oscuro**__._

Si no conociera al hombre que este niño crecería a ser -el Chase Young quien estaba claramente tan cómodo siendo malvado y sobresalía en ello como ninguno otro excepto tal vez Hannibal Bean -Jack pudiera sentirse vaga y abstractamente culpable por hacer nada por detenerlo.

Y como era... nop, ni un pedazo de culpa.

Jack se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, estirándose brevemente mientras contemplaba su situación de Jodido e Irritante Viaje en el Tiempo.

Lo que le había dicho a Chenglei acerca de dónde y cuándo aparecería era probablemente verdad y también era la mejor teoría que a Jack se le pudo ocurrir con los dos ejemplos que había tenido hasta ahora.

¿El niño tiene una cortadita que podría infectarse y nadie cerca para ayudarlo? Jack aparece. ¿El niño lidia con el abandono y otros golpeas a su autoestima? Manden al experto; Jack Spicer, damas y caballeros. Sólo había un común denominador entre esos, y el científico interno de Jack hizo una mueca al _llamarlo_ teoría, pero su lado práctico sabía que era lo mejor que iba a tener hasta que saltara en el tiempo otra vez y recolectara más información.

Hablando de eso, los Saltos en el Tiempo exigían una teoría porque Jack todavía no tenía una idea concreta de dónde y por qué pasaban.

Esta basura de hechizo no era nada como los Saltos Cuánticos: Jack no saltaba inmediatamente después de haber interactuado con la versión más joven de Chase y (presuntamente) hacía lo que se suponía que debía hacer, pero... ¿tal vez el hechizo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para eso?

Eso podría tener sentido. Las Arenas del Tiempo era uno de los más poderosos Shen Gong Wu existentes, lo cual validaba la razón que tuviera una magia Xiaolin verdaderamente poderosa pero Dashi había sido reconocido como prodigio ¿verdad?

Guan era bueno, también, pero no era _Gran Maestro_. Era totalmente posible que no tuviera suficiente fuerza para iniciar un viaje en el tiempo _activo _y el único en el que Jack quedó atrapado fue un hechizo _pasivo_.

Al pensarlo, Jack había estado dormido ambas veces que había Saltado.

... Bueno, está bien, había estado noqueado en la primera vez, pero ¡inconsciente era inconsciente! Jack había estado alrededor con suficientes brujas y hechiceros de magia negra y blanca por igual para haber aprendido que la mente inconsciente -especialmente en estado de sueño- tenía mucho potencial místico.

Era posiblemente relevante aquí el hecho que Jack estaba habituado a tener sueños extremadamente vívidos, pero estas últimas dos veces, no había habido nada, en blanco. Sólo dormir y luego ser despertado en otro maldito periodo de tiempo.

_Bueno_¸ Jack pensó lentamente, ¿_así que cuando sea que vaya a dormir después de hacer algo en el pasado, el hechizo… le hace de sanguijuela a la energía de mi cerebro y me envía hacia lo siguiente?_

Como antes, no tenía manera de saber qué tan en lo correcto estaba, o si estaba remotamente cerca de lo correcto. Y sabiendo que no era la primera vez y probablemente no sería la última, Jack maldijo vigorosamente a Guan en su cabeza por no haberlo mandado al pasado con una advertencia, un consejo, un maldito panfleto o _algo._

_Pero una vez más, esta no era una ruta productiva, sin importar lo liberadora que era._

Productivo sería encontrar algo de comida, porque su estómago comenzaba a gruñir. Jack nunca había sido capaz de dormir con hambre y el dormir era por mucho la meta aquí si quería probar su teoría.

Desafortunadamente, Jack tendía a cargar sólo con una barra de granola de emergencia consigo a la vez, y obviamente había agotado _esa_ fuente en particular. Y como lo veía, tenía dos opciones.

La opción uno sería dirigirse en la dirección que Chenglei había corrido y tratar de vivir a expensas de un pueblerino cualquiera. Eso probablemente sería… problemático.

Una cosa, un albino gótico del futuro atraería mucha atención; _demasiada_ atención e inevitablemente, todos los niños locales se acercarían a ver la razón del ajetreo y no habría _forma _que el pequeño Chenglei fuera lo suficientemente astuto como para pretender que no conocía a Jack.

Fuera de contexto, todo el asunto del 'espíritu guardián' sonaba más que un poco sospechoso y Jack nunca había estado tan preocupado de ser confundido por un pedófilo en su _vida_, pero vaya, al estar en una era en la que estaba completamente aceptado el ejecutar personas públicamente con la mínima evidencia, realmente aumentaría el peligro de esa particular confusión.

Entonces, la aldea de Chase estaba descartada. Eso dejaba la Opción Dos.

Jack tendría que buscar, en la maldita naturaleza, nueces y bayas.

Le dedicó una mirada al arroyo que estaba a su lado, viendo un brillo de escalas bajo la superficie, consideró más agradable cenar pescado...

Por alrededor de tres segundos.

Jack _sabía _que no sería capaz de atrapar un pez con la mano y el tratar sólo lo dejaría frío, mojado y frustrado, y luego serían horas antes que se las arreglara para dormir algo. Además, si de alguna manera desafiaba las probabilidades y atrapaba uno, entonces tendría que arreglárselas para limpiarlo, destriparlo y cocinarlo, y la última parte probablemente exigía el hacer fuego y, maldición, era mucho problema por lo que sería (esperaba) una breve estancia aquí.

Nueces y bayas, serán.

Suspirando la gran resignación, Jack caminó con pereza buscando plantas adecuadas, dando gracias a los variados dioses del mal pues al menos había puesto atención en la parte del libro de texto de la clase de supervivencia en la naturaleza que su mamá lo obligó a ir, una de las muchas que había sido presionado por atender justo después que había dejado el sistema regular de escolaridad.

A diferencia de la clase misma, donde el maestro había estado animado desde muy temprano en la mañana como para exigir una puñalada y sus compañeros de clase habían sido jóvenes adultos quienes actuaban condescendientes con el 'adorable pequeño niño que quería ir de campamento con su mami,' el libro había sido informativo. Jack ciertamente recordaba lo suficiente para deducir qué sería seguro comer y qué no.

Aunque eso no significara que tenía que gustarle y como el mimado niño con fideicomiso y delirios de grandeza que gustosamente admitía ser, Jack resentía hasta los huesos tener que _buscar comida_.

Bufó otro suspiró y esperaba, una totalmente inútil esperanza -que el Chase de su futuro algún día apreciara la _mierda_ absoluta que Jack estaba sufriendo por él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: ¡El segundo capítulo! Estoy tirándole a hacer las futuras subidas de esta historia en tres, así que esto concluye la ronda actual.**

**Gracias por leer y ¡espero que les haya gustado! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/T: Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos hasta el 10 de octubre.**

.

.

10-09-14


End file.
